


Arnold Rimmer / Dave Lister drabble collection

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about the Boys from the Dwarf ...





	1. Sow for your life ...

Rimmer yawned wearily and couldn't hide the desperate glance in his eyes when looking at the mountain of clothes.  
“Rimmer, it's never gonna work, you're barely recovered and smegging knackered ...”  
Clouded hazel eyes met Lister's; “I don't have much of a choice, do I Lister. It's sew or die.”

“I'm so smegging sorry Arn …” Lister sighed as he watched Rimmer start on the tenth pair of torn jumpsuits.  
“Just go to sleep now Lister, aleast one of us should be alert in the morning.”  
  
With a sigh a regretful Lister climbed into the top bunk, the lead of guilt weighing heavy in his stomach. Rimmer was tired, he was never going to finish all this tonight. And if he didn't he'd …  
He had to have dozed of for a bit, Lister understood … Why was everything quiet? Why didn't he hear anything rustle?  
“Arn?” Lister asked. No reply. He peaked from the bunk to find Rimmer had nodded of, halfway through working on – probably – his 40th item.  
His exhausted bunkmate was now fast asleep, his head on table

“I knew it!” Lister muttered as he quickly jumped from the bunk; a quick glance at the clock: 3.30, the sowing had to be done by 8.

Carefully he eased the pants and needle from his friends hands and wrapped a blanket around him, making him as warm and comfortable as he could.  
  
Biting his lip Lister looked at the pile that Rimmer was supposed to finish tonight. It was inhuman, no person could do this alone, he couldn't either. Then it hit him: if anyone could get through it, it was all four of them: he, Kochanski, Kryten and the Cat; they all had sewing skills for days. All he had to do was get the Skutters to get an equal bit of the pile to all of them and the nightmare would be over.

“I'm not gonna have you beat up again, Rimsy.” Lister whispered softly, as he started his sowing.


	2. Look behind you ...

“Look, there is Peterson.” Arnold Rimmer pointed.

With a sigh Dave Lister turned round, and as expected his friend wasn't there.

Less than a minute later.

“Smeg, look at the Captain's new hairdo.”

“I'm not gonna turn around Rimmer.”

“You're missing out Listy!”

Outwardly indulgent but groaning on the inside Lister turned round: Hollister looked the same as he'd always done.

Silence …

“Quick, Listy …”

“That's enough!!” Lister exploded, as he shoved his plate towards Rimmer. “Next time just order your own smegging chips Rimmer!”


End file.
